


Return the Favor

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, M/M, friendship!akaga, friendship!kagahimu, friendship!nijihimu, thirsty!nijiaka, ucberkeley!nijiakakagahimu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AT-AR. Setahun putus kontak tiba-tiba dan malah bertemu di tempat tak terduga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: BL, AT-AR, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: (1) Story was started at the missing scene in Replace V's slight story, (2) thirsty!NijiAka.

_Tuk_!

Pukulan terakhir dari _graduation tube_ milik Nijimura mendarat di kepala pemuda yang kini menjabat sebagai kapten klub basket Teikou. Orang yang beberapa bulan lalu menyerahkan jabatannya pada pemuda tersebut mengangkat ujung bibirnya sekilas.

"Ikut aku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ujarnya sambil melenggang pergi. Di belakangnya, sang kapten klub berjalan mengikuti sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru dipukul pelan.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Dia, Akashi Seijuurou, bertanya sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang mantan kapten. Alih-alih menjawab, Nijimura malah menggandeng tangan pemuda merah itu dan membawanya berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah, yang sepi dan tentunya bebas CCTV.

Yang lebih tua menatap sekitarnya waspada sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Seijuurou," panggilnya.

"Ya?" Akashi menjawab refleks, pikirannya masih melayang—berpikir kenapa kakak kelasnya itu membawanya ke sini.

Satu tarikan napas panjang terdengar jelas di tengah suasana sepi yang melanda mereka berdua. "Besok aku ke bandara."

"Iya."

"Pergi ke Los Angeles."

"Iya."

Manik hitamnya memandang tak tentu arah saat dirinya berkata, "Aku akan sekolah di sana entah sampai kapan. Mungkin kalau sudah betah, sampai lulus kuliah pun aku akan tetap tinggal di sana."

"Apa?" Soal Nijimura yang ke Los Angeles karena pengobatan ayahnya memang sudah dia ketahui, tapi kalau selama apa mantan kakak kelasnya itu di sana ... dia tak tahu sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku."

"Shuuzou mau minta putus?" dan meski Akashi bertanya dengan nada datar, dirinya sendiri masih bisa mendengar jelas nada ketidaksukaan dan kecewa di dalam ucapannya tadi.

Sepasang kekasih sejak si pemuda merah masih menjadi wakil kapten itu pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Yang satu tampak kehabisan kata untuk menjelaskan dan yang satu menuntut penjelasan lebih jauh mengenai hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama beberapa bulan itu.

Gerah Nijimura tak kunjung menjawab, Akashi mendekat dan memegang—mencengkeram—lengan orang yang tadi pagi resmi lulus dari salah satu SMP dengan klub basket terbaik se-Jepang; mengguncang-guncangnya pelan, meminta penjelasan. "Shuuzou, jawab aku. Shuuzou."

Nijimura masih tak menjawab. Tubuhnya terus diguncang sampai akhirnya Akashi berhenti melakukan itu saat dirinya melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang sudah mengganggunya sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa kau sanggup LDR yang bahkan bukan beda kota tapi beda benua?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu bergeming mendengarnya. LDR bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan semua pasangan, apalagi ketika mereka masih menginjak usia remaja seperti ini. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dia tidak akan tahu apa yang Nijimura lakukan di sana dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Apa dia sanggup?

"Kita bisa mencobanya ...," suara Akashi terdengan memelan dengan tangan yang kini kembali berada di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Shuuzou tidak yakin?"

"Bukannya begitu, aku hanya—," ucapannya terputus tatkala dirinya melihat ekspresi sedih dan kecewa yang berusaha disamarkan sebisa mungkin oleh kekasihnya. Helaan napas berat terdengar beberapa saat kemudian sebelum dirinya mengulas senyum ceria seperti biasanya. "Oke, kita LDR. Jangan putus komunikasi kita, Obocchan," ujarnya sembari mengacak rambut kapten klub basket tersebut.

Akashi hanya terdiam, menerima perlakuan Nijimura dengan senyum yang sedikit mengembang.

"Apa besok aku boleh ke bandara?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Terserah. Tapi kalau kau mau sih tidak apa-apa. Temani aku sampai aku masuk ruang tunggu."

"Sekalian saja aku dan supirku yang mengantarmu ke bandara, bagaimana?"

Nijimura tertawa kecil sebelum menarik lengan kekasihnya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat. "Dasar orang kaya. Tapi bolehlah, aku jadi tidak harus bayar taksi."

Terdengar tawa kecil sebelum tangan Akashi terangkat dan membalas pelukan sang kekasih. "Hmm," gumamnya tak jelas.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya."

"Hm."

"Jangan terlalu sibuk klub, perhatikan akademikmu juga."

"Hm."

"Jangan selingkuh."

"Hm. Shuuzou juga."

Akashi membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke dada bidang Nijimura. Pelukannya mengerat seiring waktu mereka berdua yang semakin menipis. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Shuuzou."

"Aku pun," Nijimura melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan kanannya menangkup pipi kiri Akashi dan mengusap lembut bagian bawah mata kiri si pemuda merah. "Mau kau atau dia, aku tetap suka. Irismu lebih indah kalau dua-duanya berwarna merah."

Mendengar hal itu, seketika itu juga tubuh kekasih Nijimura itu membeku.

"A-apa—"

Ciuman manis yang didaratkan di bibir Akashi berhasil membungkam pemuda itu untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Belum sempat dia membalas, Nijimura sudah lebih dulu menjauhkan wajahnya. Tangan si pemuda yang lebih tua berada di tengkuk dan sisi kepala kekasihnya, membawanya lebih dekat sampai kening mereka berdua kini bersentuhan.

"Jangan lupakan aku dan ciuman pertama kita ini."

Saat itu Akashi Seijuurou hanya mampu terdiam dengan pipi yang bersemu tipis, meski entah mengapa dia merasa akan kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya dalam waktu yang lama.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Return the Favor © Sha**

**.**

**X.x.X**

Akashi memandang kamar asramanya yang ternyata cukup jauh dari kata rapi. Dia menghela napas lelah. Haruskah dia satu kamar dengan pemuda yang tidak suka membereskan barangnya sendiri? _Bagaimana aku bisa tahan kalau seperti ini ..._

Tapi daripada hanya diam dan mengeluhkan situasi, dia memilih untuk menarik koper dan memasukkan satu kardus berukuran sedang—yang berisi barang pribadinya—yang dibawa bersamanya. Dia meletakkan kardus tersebut di sisi ranjang. Pemuda itu berbalik tepat ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"A-Akashi Seijuurou?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu bergeming. Terkejut saat melihat orang yang baru saja dia kalahkan di Winter Cup Desember lalu itu kini berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kagami? Kau berkuliah di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ada angin apa kau ke UC Berkeley? Kupikir orang sepertimu memilih Harvard atau Oxford atau Tokyo University," pemuda jangkung itu memasuki kamarnya masih dengan wajah yang menganga kaget sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan cengirannya. "Maaf soal kamarnya. Aku buru-buru keluar tadi, belum sempat beres-beres."

"Ah, ya tidak apa-apa. Kapan sampai di sini?" Akashi bertanya sembari duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan membuka kardusnya. Sesekali dia melirik teman seangkatannya itu yang sekarang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang berantakan.

"Kemarin, makanya masih banyak yang di kardus. Kau baru sampai barusan?" balasnya sembari membereskan letak bantal.

"Hm. Ngomong-ngomong kau masuk jurusan apa? Kupikir orang sepertimu memilih untuk jadi pemain NBA."

"Aku ambil English. Aku ditawari jadi pemain NBA juga sebenarnya, besok baru tes—ah tapi itu juga karena bantuan Tatsuya sih. Dia koneksinya luas. Kau ambil apa? Economics?"

"Lebih tepatnya Political Economics ("Wow, Akashi Seijuurou _indeed. You're such a prodigy_.") dan Tatsuya yang kau sebut tadi ... apa maksudmu Himuro Tatsuya? Himuro Tatsuya yang itu?"

"Iya, yang kapten Yosen itu. Dia kuliah di sini juga ngomong-ngomong, ambil Mathematics bersama dengan—tunggu," gerakan tangan Kagami berhenti saat dirinya mengingat sesuatu. Dia menoleh menatap Akashi sebelum akhirnya tersenyum misterius. "Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang, temanku yang sekaligus teman Tatsuya juga—sahabat dekat Tatsuya bisa dibilang."

Dahi pemuda yang tahun ini baru akan menginjak usia delapan belas mengerut curiga. "Siapa?" tanyanya skeptis.

"Ada-lah pokoknya. Biasanya kalau sore begini mereka berdua main _streetball_ tak jauh dari sini dengan geng mereka. Bereskan barangnya nanti saja, sekarang ikut aku."

"Haruskah? Apa itu pen—jangan tersenyum geli seperti itu. Apa kau sedang menjahiliku?"

"Oh ayolah," dia tertawa kecil, " _come on. You also know him even for years already. If you meet him, you wont be disappointed, really. I assure that_."

Kalau Kagami yang berbicara ... tampaknya dia memang berkata benar. Oke, bereskan barangnya nanti saja.

**X.x.X**

"Dan di mana orangnya?" Akashi melipat tangannya agak kesal. Yang dia lihat hanyalah para pemain _streetball_ bertubuh tinggi besar dan dirinya bisa menjamin bahwa dia bahkan tidak mengenal satu orang pun di antara kumpulan remaja itu. Hampir dia berniat kembali pulang sebelum akhirnya pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya menepuk pundaknya dan menunjuk sesuatu. "Jangan marah. Dia yang kumaksud," katanya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memutar kepalanya malas—

... untuk sedetik kemudian seluruh tubuhnya tampak seperti disiram air es, membeku tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Dan orang di sana pun sana.

"Shuuzou?"

"Seijuurou?"

Akashi mengedipkan matanya sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh pada kawan baik Kuroko Tetsuya itu dengan wajah terkejut. "Kau kenal dengan Shuuzou?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kenal," jawabnya biasa saja, "aku, kan sempat pulang ke LA beberapa kali. Kebetulan waktu itu Tatsuya juga pulang jadi aku sekalian dikenalkan dengan Nijimura—yang ternyata tinggal di LA dan juga teman Tatsuya."

"Halo, Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak menyangka kau mengambil kuliah di sini," dia berkata ramah sebelum mendorong tubuh temannya, "nah kalian habiskan waktu berdua. Taiga, ayo kita bergabung bersama mereka."

" _Okay_!" pasangan kakak-adik itu pun berjalan menuju para remaja yang masih asyik memainkan bola bundar berwarna oranye di sana.

Ditinggal oleh dua orang, Nijimura dan Akashi sama-sama merasa canggung—meski pada akhirnya si tuan muda-lah yang memecahkan suasana canggung itu dengan kalimat dingin nan ketus.

"Ke mana kau selama setahun ini? Tiba-tiba putus kontak begitu saja. Kau sudah bosan denganku apa—hmph!" Mulut Akashi Seijuurou dibekap dan dirinya diseret menjauh dari lapangan basket kecil-kecilan itu menuju gang kecil tak jauh dari sana. Dia memberontak sedikit sebelum akhirnya punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding bata yang dingin.

"Silakan tampar atau lakukan apapun yang kau mau sebelum aku—"

"Jelaskan sekarang juga."

Nijimura Shuuzou tersenyum geli. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan tatapan dan aura khas tuan muda dari seorang Akashi Seijuruou. Dia berdeham dua kali sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Jadi begini. Satu tahun lalu, aku kehilangan ponselku—mungkin tertinggal di suatu tempat. Jadi jangankan kau, Tatsuya yang teman sekamarku saja sampai marah-marah karena aku tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan aku tidak punya akun _e-mail_ pribadi selain _e-mail_ kampus. Begitulah cerita singkatnya."

"Jadi kau kuliah di jurusan yang sama dan bahkan sekamar dengan Himuro- _san_?"

"Yap; apa kau lebih tertarik dengan hal itu? Aku menjelaskan kenapa kita putus kontak selama setahun kalau aku tidak salah ingat."

"Dia marah padahal kalian teman sekamar?" tanyanya lagi mengabaikan perkataan Nijimura sebelumnya.

"Iya—dan berhentilah cemburu, aku tidak selingkuh, demi Tuhan."

Pemuda berambut merah itu membuang mukanya dan melipat tangannya. Raut kesal (dan cemburu) tertera jelas di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau berutang cerita padaku—setahun ini," ujarnya pelan.

"Kau juga. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Winter Cup terakhirmu."

"Rakuzan menang. Final melawan Seirin."

"Timnya Kagami? Ah, begitu. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Akashi- _san_?"

"Ayah baik. Dia bahkan bertanya padaku kenapa beliau tidak bisa menghubungimu lagi."

"Aku merasa bersalah ...," jeda sejenak, "Yukimaru bagaimana?"

"Baik juga—dan tolong berhenti mendekat," kedua tangan Akashi yang awalnya terlipat kini menahan tubuh Nijimura yang semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Diam-diam wajahnya bersemu merah saat kekasihnya itu mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"Kau manis."

"Berisik. Kau menyebalkan."

" _I know_."

"Jahat."

" _I know_."

"Tidak berperasaan."

" _I know_."

"Selalu membuatku khawatir dan cemburu diam-diam."

" _I know_."

"Beraninya membuatku merindukanmu seperti ini."

 _Cup_ , " _Me too_ ," Nijimura mengecup singkat pipi sang pemuda. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu; mengusap lembut bagian bawah mata kiri kekasihnya. "Sekarang kau punya iris merah yang selalu kusukai."

"Dia sudah tidak keluar lagi. Jadi hanya ada aku."

"Begitukah? Sayang, aku juga merindukan dia."

"Jadi kau tidak hanya merindukanku?" Akashi memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya. Sudah setahun tidak bertemu, bukannya melepas rindu malah digoda secara menyebalkan seperti ini. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

Pemuda yang lebih tua setahun itu tertawa dalam hati mendengar kecemburuan Akashi yang terkadang seperti anak kecil. Masih ingin melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya, dia membalas, "Kau dan dia, kan sama-sama Akashi Seijuurou, sama-sama kekasihku. Salah kalau aku juga merindukannya? Nanti dia sakit hati lho. Empat tahun lalu aku, kan berpisah dengannya, bukan denganmu."

"Shuuzou, kau benar-benar—"

Akashi ditarik dalam dekapan sebelum kalimatnya selesai terucap. "Iya, iya, maaf. Cemburuan sekali sih," Nijimura berbisik di telinga kekasihnya.

Dan pemuda merah itu tak ada pilihan lain selain membalas pelukan Nijimura; toh dia sendiri juga merindukan kekasihnya ini. "Habisnya ..."

Helaian merahnya dielus lembut dan didaratkan satu lagi kecupan di sana.

Mereka berpelukan agak lama sebelum kedua tangan Akashi melonggarkan pelukannya. "Aku punya utang."

"Utang cerita?"

"Bukan." Tudung jaket yang dipake Nijimura ditarik pelan sembari kakinya dijinjitkan; satu tangannya yang bebas bertumpu pada bahu bidang sang kekasih. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir mantan kakak kelasnya itu.

Belum sempat terkejut dengan ciuman dadakan dari kekasihnya, Nijimura kembali dikejutkan dengan cara Akashi menciumnya—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya melumat bibirnya penuh hawa nafsu. Matanya sempat membelalak sejenak sebelum akhirnya bibirnya menyeringai dalam diam. Tangannya yang awalnya berada di punggung Akashi kini beralih menuju tengkuk pemuda itu dan menariknya lebih dekat. Kepala dimiringkan demi memperdalam ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Tangan Akashi kini berada di rambut sang kekasih, menjambaknya halus saat pagutan mereka semakin panas. Dia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Nijimura mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya; mengadu lidah mereka berdua sampai-sampai membuatnya melenguh nikmat.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama sebelum akhirnya pagutan mereka terlepas karena sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen. Benang saliva terlihat jelas di antara bibir mereka yang kini terlihat kemerahan. Bukan hanya itu, wajah mereka berdua pun sama merahnya—bahkan mungkin menyaingi warna rambut Akashi.

"... Shuuzou," desah pemuda merah itu di antara tarikan napas. Napas hangat mereka menyatu di udara dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Hm?"

"Ayahku punya apartemen kosong di dekat sini."

"Lalu?"

"Berhubung sekarang hari Sabtu, menginaplah di sana denganku."

" _And we are going to have sex, aren't we_?"

Rona wajah di pipi Akashi semakin memerah sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab dengan desahan. "... _yes_."

" _I'll love it, Honey_ ," Nijimura menyeringai tipis sebelum kembali memagut bibir sang kekasih.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Setelah tiga mingguan nggak nulis NijiAka akhirnya kembali lagi ke sini. Maaf buat adegan ciumannya, itu adegan ciuman terpanas yang pernah aku bikin. Biasanya cuman kecup-kecup doang (seingatku sih).
> 
> Sebenernya awalnya nggak mau nulis ini, mau nulis yang angst-like gitu tapi berhubung sedang kena webe dan itu bakal jadi fanfik panjang, jadi nggak jadi. Ini aja nulisnya susah payah karena mandek di diksi. Tapi kalau hasilnya kayak gini sih, puas juga. Lumayanlah. Semoga kalian terhibur ya~
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!
> 
> p.s: sebenernya dari dulu kepikiran, Nijimura ini kayaknya lebih dari orang biasa deh (Himuro juga). Ya dalam artian nggak pas-pasan banget hidupnya, nggak seme jelata uke ningrat gitu, enggak. Mungkin nggak nyampe level Midorima (Akashi apa lagi), tapi kayaknya kalau level Kagami mah beda dikitlah ...


End file.
